MS-07A Gouf
The MS-07A Gouf is a limited production version of the MS-07B Gouf. It was used by training squads to prepare them for the mass production of the MS-07B Gouf. Technology & Combat Characteristics Although the MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type was doing a fair job, the Principality of Zeon saw a need for a more effective ground based mobile suit for their operations on Earth. After the designing and testing of the YMS-07A Prototype Gouf, the first model Gouf was rolled out as the MS-07A Gouf. The A-Type Gouf was a "dumbed-down" model of the true model design. It had been released early to training battalions to get pilots used to the controls. Some models were also released into combat service for those units that desperately needed a higher performance mobile suit. The A-Type Gouf lacked several of weapons from its mass production brother, including the 75mm five-finger/barrel machine gun left hand and the tentacle-whip "heat rod" mounted on the right forearm. Armaments ;*120mm Machine Gun :A standard weapon for Zaku type mobile suits. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. This model used a 100-round drum magazine. ;*Shield :A defensive armament that can be attached to the left arm. It also stores the suit's melee weapon - the heat sword. :;*Heat Sword Type-βIV ::A melee weapon originally developed for the Gouf series. Like the Zaku's heat tomahawk, the heat sword has a blade that is heated to high temperatures to increase its cutting capacity. Initially, the weapon's blade is made of a polymer compound that has undergone a shape memory treatment, and thus is stored inside the weapon's grip when not in use and upon heating, will expand out of the grip and took on the shape of the heat sword's blade. This polymer compound was later replaced by easier to produce ceramic materials. The heat sword is sometimes referred to as heat saber. ;*120mm Assault Rifle :A new model assault rifle that appears to be an upgrade of the MMP-78 machine gun. ;*H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka :A bazooka originally developed for anti-ship use. It fired explosive rounds that were quite effective against the armor of Earth Federation battleships and MS. ;*Knuckle Shield :The knuckle shield is a modified Zaku II shoulder shield carried on the arm, with the curve of the armor fitting over the mobile suit's hand. One of the modifications is the additions of three spikes placed on the plate that rests in front of the hand. These spikes make the knuckle shield an effective bashing weapon. History Around 32 units were known to have been produced, with one being assigned to Lou Roher of the Midnight Fenrir Corps. Picture Gallery goufa.png|MS-07A Gouf (Early Type) as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Gihren’s Greed ms-07a.jpg Gouf-A-legacy.jpg Gunpla Gunpla_ms07a_MG-resin_box.jpg|1/100 B-Club "MS-07A Gouf (Early Type)" resin conversion parts for 1/100 MG MS-07B Gouf (Ver. 1.0; 2000) - box cover Gunpla_ms07a_MG-resin_p01.jpg|1/100 B-Club "MS-07A Gouf (Early Type)" resin conversion parts for 1/100 MG MS-07B Gouf (Ver. 1.0; 2000) - finished sample and conversion parts External links *MS-07A Gouf on MAHQ ja:MS-07A グフ